


Of Which Reason Knows Nothing

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, on the night he returns to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Which Reason Knows Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Some post-Reichenbach play, of course. Can be read as pre-slash. 221b format

Sherlock ran through deductions at his usual rate, although, at 3:00 AM, there were fewer of them. Regardless, there was enough light from the street lamps to observe that the woman listening raptly to her date was lying about her age, and the man she was with was inflating his position in order to impress her.

Reason left him the moment he broke into John’s flat. Possibly this was the worst way he could make known the fact that he was very much alive. Better to wait until daylight, enlist Mycroft’s help, or Molly’s. He couldn’t accurately predict John’s reaction. Disbelief seemed like a given, but whether that would be followed by relief, hysterics, joy, anger, or hurt was not something that Sherlock could puzzle out.

The one certainty now was that he must see John with his own eyes, in real time, not in surveillance feed or photograph, without distance between them, needing to see what had changed in John’s face, in his hands, needed to know.

Sherlock found his friend asleep on the sofa, one lamp on a nearby table dimly illuminating the blond hair, the familiar jumper and jeans, and an impassive face.  
Sherlock is not a patient man, but he sat silently, watching the rise and fall of John’s chest and carefully counting the number of breaths.


End file.
